Mizz Lizeth Marie
by Dani Mykai
Summary: Dani Mykai Lizeth Marie Janeson is no ordinary girl come watch her along her journey as she falls in love with her best friend Matt who turns out to be a big star in the near future watch as she goes through her ups and her downs of her life *I KNOW MY SUMMARY SUCKS BUT I PROMISE YOU THIS STORY WONT READ/REVIEW PLEASE*


Hi my name is Dani Mykai Lizeth Marie Janeson, and im in high school. yea i know high school such a boring place, full of "do your homework" well not today it isnt. Well this is my story and im gonna tell it to you right now.  
okay well i gotta go tell you my story now so umm is this bye or see you later... yea im gonna go now.

THE BEGINNING

"hay shorty" he said coming up behind me scaring me yet again for the sixth time today, i really dont like that damn you ryder "Ryder what did i say about that" i said back "dont come up behind you, you get scared" he said "i do not get scared" i said in defense "come on shorty you scare easily" he said back "Ryder" i said concemplating with myself if i should yell at him or not "what" he said in confusion "what did i say about calling me shorty" i said to him with a your in trouble look on my face "im sorry Mykai" he said trying to hug me "much better Ryder" i say walking away "aye where you going" he asked catching up "to class long island iced z" i said turning around and continued to walk "aye thats me" he said walking my way "see you at lunch aye Ryder woo woo woo" i said pumping my fist in the air "you know it" he said to me before walking away

LUNCH TIME

"Ryder" i said "yes Mykai" he said back "why are you friends with me" i asked him "well Mykai your my friend because i like you your spunky your fun being around not to mention when you get drunk your high spirited and dont take crap from no one and you can throw one hell of a punch you know your good peoples" he said putting his arm around me "well thanks Matty" i said beaming at him uh oh first name stop they mushy business" he said with a smile. we continued walking and soon enough lunch had ended. the day went by pretty fast if you ask me. ryder had football practice after school so i stayed to watch. he wasnt half all that bad his line backer or whatever you call them could keep up with his blideside cause he was getting hammered out there badly.  
thats when he took one lucky hit to the head i didnt see it but it happened so fast. i was on the phone with April and next i know Ryder's lights out. i shut my phone and ran as fast as i could to the field. dumb Derrick Bateman wouldnt let me through.  
"move Bateman" i said pushing past him "Dani..." he called out to me but i just kept walking till i met with an unconsious Ryder. i knelt down beside him to check to see if he was even still breathing thank god he was he always knew how to scare me it amazed me really.  
"Ryder... Ryder come on get up" i said to him but still no answer, i picked up his head so i could talk to him better now every one on the football team was surrounding us all with concerned faces except Bateman ugh i hate him.  
"Matt its me Mykai... come on Matty if you can hear me try to umm... move your fingers" i told him, and sure nuff he moved his fingers.  
"ok thats good can you get up for me Matty" i asked him in a concerned tone "no" he said back plainly "please im begging you please get up" i said to him hoping he would do as i asked he was so stubborn at times and this was one of them "it hurts" he whispers "i know it hurts but baby you gotta get up..." i said back then in the distant crowd of the football team i heard someone say "did she just call him baby" then another "yea i think their secretly going out but thats just me" "man i wouldnt mind going out with that thats one hot piece of ass" "you got that right bro"  
"guys im right here i can hear you you know that right" i say astonished buy there conversations about me "well who cares your not suppose to be out on the field anyway" bateman says god he was a rude ass ugh remind me to slap him later "who asked you Bateman god your a rude pompus jackass ugh god how much i hate you if Matty werent hurt i'd kick your ass you ingreatful ass clown ugh get away from me" i said to him well it was more of a yell then actual tone you coould say "Matty get up please" i ask "no" he whispers "please for me Matty look at me" sure nuff he looked i had tears in my eyes not because of bateman but i truely genuinely cared for matty and i was really concerned with his well being.  
"for me Matty" after i said that he slowly but surely rised up, i thanked god that at the same moment then i smacked his shoulder hard "shorty what was that for" he asked me rubbing his padded shoulder "for scaring the hell out of me like that god Matty you almost gave me a heart attack" i said then jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly and i must admitt we were very closely we were still on the ground and everyone was still around us chatting amungst themselfs about me and Matty.  
"you scare to easily shorty" he told me hugging me back holding me close "only you do that to me you know that right" i whispered in his ear he chuckeled at me "yea i know alright enough with the mushyness already" he said getting off the ground. i just laugh and help him up he knows that i love him. god i love that man with all my heart i hope one day i could tell him that naaa that'll never happen

GRADUATION DAY

"and i present to you your class of 2007" Mr. Jameison said as we all threw our caps in the air i smile to myself knowing how good it felt to finally be done with high school to know that i finally graduated.  
"hay shorty" Ryder said coming up behind me "Ryder what the hell i say about that" i said to him he didnt reply he just looked at me studying me with an intense glare like the viper Randy Orton from wwe on tv does with his opponents. it took him weeks to master that stare with my help.  
i waved my hand in front of his face seemed to knock him out of it.  
"damn you look hot shorty" he said with a cheesey smile on his face "Matt Cardona" i say astonished. i mean i didnt look that bad i had on a tight fitted dark lavender mid thigh dress that was off the shoulder i had a necklace on with my inistals on it, some cute dark lavender wedges on with my hair curled to the side and a bow i it i thought i looked ok but according to Matty i look hot.  
"uh oh im in trouble the full name" he said "uh huh" i said back to him "what" he said innocently i just smiled and said "you look hot to Ryder" then walked away with a smile on my face

LEAVING FOR COLLEGE

"well this is it" i said to him "yea im gonna miss you shorty" he said hugging me. i started to tear up but i tried to keep it together but couldnt.  
"im gonna miss you to Ryder" i said hugging him back extra hard "call me when you make it shorty" he whispered in my ear "yea" i whispered back "its about that time" he said "promise me one thing" i said to him clinging to his shirt "anything" he said back "promise me that you'll email me, skype me, and facebook me often" i said letting go of his shirt and soothing it out "always shorty" he said back walking me to my car "dont get anyone pregnant or do anything i wouldnt do aye Ryder" i told him smiling "hahaha your funny shorty" he told me "Ryder" i said "yea shorty" he said back "will you forget me" i asked "what doo you mean shorty" he asked me back "well i know your going off to be a whatever it was again and your bound to meet new people so i just wondered or thought that you'ed forget me or something along thoes lines" i said to him with tears in my eyes "Dani Mykai Lizeth Marie Janeson" he said "uh oh full name am i in trouble Mr. Ryder" o asked laughing "no your not i was and am gonna say i will never forget you never as long as i live" he said hugging me and kissing my forehead which was something he has yet to ever do so i was very surprised by that. i just szat back and enjoyed the little time i did have with ryder. he was my bestfriend and possibily more than that but mostly my best friend.  
"im gonna miss you Matty" i said sobbing "me too babe me to" he said to me in comfort, i sobbed even harder as i knew it was time to go.  
"come on shorty stop crying ok" he said sadly i knew he was sad to see me go but he was happy that i was going to college to better myself and i was proud of him for wanting to follow his dream even if it was half all that stupid. i mean who goes and learns how to throw people into barricades and off ladders and onto steel steps, learns to knock there teeth out with chairs and barbwire crap like that i mean thats just stupid but it was his dream and i supported him even if i dont like it at all.  
"its really hard" i said sobbing still "i know shorty but i'll call every chance i get ok" he said with a small smile "ok" i said whiping my tears away with Matt's assistance "alright enough with the mushyness already if i didnt know any better i'ed say your trying to turn me into a chick" he said laughing "thats because you are" i laughed at him "goodbye Matty" i said tearing up again "its not goodbyt its see you later shortyalright remember that"he said hugging me ane last time. oblivious to what my mother was doing she took out her camera and snapped a few photos. i looked over at her in time for her to mouthed (smile Mykai) i smiled to myself as Matt had no idea we were being photographed by my mom. 


End file.
